Another Cinderella Story
Plot the story starts off at the Highschool where Hasnaa is seen runing through the passage screaming"I got it I got it I got it",she reaches Amr"I got amr I got it"Hasnaa says,"oh congratulations"Amr says,"isn't that cool?!"Hasnaa says,"yeah...so what what did you exactly get?!"Amr says wondering,"oh really ?! if you don't know then why did you congratulated me?!"Hasnaa says with the upset face on,"well I saw you happy screaming like a child saying I got it cheerfully then I decided to say congratulations"Amr says,"I am gonna play Cinderella in the school play isn't that awesome?!"Hasnaa says,"yeah it is...."amr says then starts to mumble"except the part you ask me to watch you","are you gonna attend?!"Hasnaa says,"of course...when is that play?!"Amr says,"Friday night at 9 pm"Hasnaa says happily,"oh damn it...me and bahy have a movie to watch"Amr says privately and he seems shocked,"are you okay?! is there a problem with the date?"Hasnaa says,"no no not at all"Amr says,"so you are gonna attend,aren't you?!"Hasnaa says,"of course I am gonna be there"Amr says,"okay bye bye cou cou"Hasnna says while walking away,"bye"Amr says,later after the school...amr is seen walking and thinking"what the hell..this is awkward why did not I just say sorry I can not"Amr says privately when Bahy walks to him"hey dude what's up?!"Bahy says,"hey"Amr says and he seems not happy,"what is the matter?!"Bahy wonders,when Amr tells I was thinking in(then he starts to tell him the situation)"oh my god I don't believe it"bahy says,"me too I don't believe..."Amr is going to say something when bahy interrupts"I don't believe that you can think"Bahy says,when amr picks up a book from his bag,"what are you gonna do?!"bahy says fearfully...when amr starts to aim the book to bahy"what are you gonna do?!!"bahy says fearfully while getting back,then he runs when amr throws him with the book Bahy falls on the ground shouting"OUCH!!","I tought you how to think you idiot"Amr says,then at Amr's house bahy is seen sitting on the couch with a big bag of ice on his head"oh man that huts"bahy says,"that's what you get when you mess with me...now screw that and tell me what to do?!"Amr says,"go to the play man don't let her down"Bahy says,"but the movie we have been waiting since the last year I can not miss it"Amr says,"who is more important the movie or Hasnaa?!"Bahy says,"oh this is awkward....what would you choose the movie or scarlett?!"Amr says,"oh co'mon man don't be silly of course I am gonna choose the movie it's ben 10 and it's 3D"Bahy says,"see...you said it yourself"Amr says,"okay this is different as Scarlett will come with to the movie that's why I am gonna choose the movie"Bahy says winking,when Hasnaa walks in"I am gonna make you choose"Hasnaa says it turns out to be that she was listening the dialogue between Amr and Bahy,"oh boy"bahy says surprised,"go to your movie I don't need you any way"Hasnaa says then she walks out runing,when Amr shouts"hasnaa","oh man...how am I gonna fix it now?!"Amr says,"don't worry I have a plan"Bahy says,later at the time of the play at the high school backstage....where hasnaa is seen sitting before the mirror thinking sadly when Areeg walks to her "screw that idiot don't be sad my girl"Areeg says,"I don't care about him he is just a cou cou"Hasnaa says,"a cou cou?"Areeg wonders,"just screw that"Hasnna says when the play starts..."oh I have to go the play is gonna start"Hasnaa says then she walks out to the stage...."oh poor girl"Areeg says,out bahy is seen walking in with Scarlett"I thought that we are gonna watch a movie?!"Scarlett says,"oh baby we are gonna watch something better than movie"Bahy says smiling,during the play Hasnaa is seen acting the scene when she is entering the palace of the prince she is seen standing alone when the prince taps her from the back on the shoulder"do you wanna dance my lady?"the prince says when she turns to him,it turns out to be Amr"oh my god"Hasnaa says,"hello H"Amr says,"what the hell are you doing here?"Hasnaa says,"I am apologizing"Amr says when he grabs hasnaa and starts to dance with her,"I am sorry for what I said"Amr says,Hasnaa smiles"accepted"she says,then he leaves her and holds up the microphone"ladies and gentle men"Amr says,the crowd says"huh?! what is he doing",when the director says"this is not in the script","I wanna apologize for the very beautiful Cinderella my friend Hasnaa as I was going to ruin his day tonight"Amr says,"oh that's my boy"Bahy shouts cheefully,"oh go go Amr"Scarlett shouts cheefully and whistles,"oh that's my wild girl"bahy says,"and I would like to give her something"Amr says,Hasnaa looks embarrassing,"Hasnaa I'd like to give you a ticket to the Ben10 galactic races movie....come with me please?!"Amr says,Hasnaa says"huh","it's 3D"Amr says smilling,"okay I am coming"Hasnaa says smilling,when the crowd starts clapping"this is the best play everrrrrr"Bahy shouts,when Hasnaa and Amr look to each other smilling,Areeg walks out on the stage"you as* hole what are you doing here??! you let her down then you come?!! I am gonna punish you"Areeg says then she takes off her shoes,"what are you doing ?!"Amr says fearfully,then he runs shouting"leave me alone I did not mean it" with Areeg chasing him while Hasnaa and the crowd are laughing,"that's my cou cou boy"Hasnaa says smiling.........................The End.......well if you wanna know more just wait for the next episode see ya........ Major Events *Areeg makes a debut *Amr and Hasnna play as cinderella and the prince. Characters *Hasnaa *Amr *Bahy *Scarlett *Areeg Category:Out Break Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:If you wanna know